ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional cyborgs
This list is for fictional cyborgs. Comics 1940s *Robotman - (DC Comics character, debuted in 1942.) 1950s *'Metallo' (1959) 1960s *The Brain - DC Comics (1964) *Cyborgs 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, and 009 from Cyborg 009 (1964) *Iron Man (1963) *Robotman - (DC Comics character, debuted in 1963.) 1970s *'Deathlok' from Marvel Comics (1974) 1980s *'Cyborg' from Teen Titans comic book series (1980) *'Tetsuo Shima' from Akira (1982) *'Android 17', Android 18, Dr. Gero/Android 20, and Cell from Dragon Ball Z (1989) *'Motoko Kusanagi' from Ghost in the Shell (1989) 1990s *'Baxter Stockman' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series *'Cable' from X-Men series (1990) *'Heatwave' from Cyberforce (1992) *'Cy-Gor' from Spawn series (1993) *'Overtkill' from Spawn series (1993) *'Alita' from the Gunnm/Gunnm:Last Order series (1990-present) 2000s *'Franky' from One Piece series (2004) *'Lucia von Bardas from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Donald Ferguson from Brit (comics) and Invincible (comics) Movies 1960s *'Dr. Julius No' from James Bond film Dr. No (1962) 1970s *'Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader' from the Star Wars series (1977) *'Gigan from the Godzilla franchise *Katsura Mafune' from the movie Terror of Mechagodzilla 1980s *'Luke Skywalker' from the Star Wars series (1980) *'T-800' from The Terminator (1984) *'Motoko Kusanagi' from Ghost in the Shell (film) (1989) *'Batou' from Ghost in the Shell (film) (1989) *'Pearl Prophet''' from Cyborg (1989) *'Robocop' from the Robocop series 1990s *'Borg Queen' from Star Trek: First Contact (and series Star Trek Voyager) *'Casella "Cash" Reese' from Cyborg 2 and Cyborg 3 *'Cyborg Mark' in Hong Kong Stephen Chow's comedy Sixty Million Dollar Man *'Elgar' in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *'John Brown/Inspector Gadget' from Inspector Gadget film (1999) *'Sanford Scolex/Dr. Claw' from Inspector Gadget film (1999) *'T-800' from Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) 2000s *'Del Spooner' from I, Robot (2004) *'John Silver' from Treasure Planet (2002) *'Doctor Octopus' from Spider-Man 2 (2004) *'General Grievous' from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *'Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader' from the Star Wars series (2002) *'T-850' from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) *'Isaac' from Cyborg Soldier (2008) *'Marcus Wright' from Terminator Salvation (2009) Television series 1960s *'Cybermen' from Doctor Who series (1966) 1970s *'Steve Austin' from The Six Million Dollar Man series (1974) *'Jaime Sommers' from The Bionic Woman series (1976) 1980s *'The Borg' from the Star Trek series *'Inspector Gadget' from Inspector Gadget series (1983) *'Krang' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Kryten' from Red Dwarf (1988) *'Trap-Jaw' from Masters of the Universe *'Sgt. Eve Edison' from "Mann & Machine" *'Jiban' from the Jiban series 1990s *'Astronema' from Power Rangers in Space *'Gadget Boy' from Gadget Boy & Heather *'Haxx' from Extreme Dinosaurs *'Taurus Bulba' from Darkwing Duck (1991) *'Mr. Freeze' from The New Batman Adventures *'Richard Nixon' from Futurama (1999) *'Bunnie Rabbot' from Sonic the Hedgehog *'Dr Robotnik' from Sonic the Hedgehog *'Seven of Nine' from Star Trek: Voyager 2000s *'Bob Oblong' from The Oblongs (2001) *'Bizarro Debbie' and Bizarro Marco from Sealab 2021 (2002) *'Cash' from Ben 10: Alien Force *'Dillon' from Power Rangers RPM (2009) *'Mechanikat' from Krypto the Superdog (2005) *'Irkens' from Invader Zim (2001) *'Agent Z' from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *'Emperor Zurg' from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *'Baxter Stockman' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *'Curt Conners' from The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) *'Craab' from Ben 10 *'General Grievous' from Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) *'The Jokerz' from Justice League Unlimited *'Jonas Venture Junior' from The Venture Bros. *'Master Billy Quizboy' from The Venture Bros. *'Max Tennyson' from Ben 10 *'Bannakaffalatta' from Doctor Who *'Max Capricorn' from Doctor Who *'Morticon' from Power Rangers: Mystic Force *'Motoko Kusanagi' from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) *'Jaime Sommers' from the [[Bionic Woman (2007 TV series)|2007 re-imagining of Bionic Woman]]. *'Cameron Phillips' and the T-888 in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. *'Angry Archer' from Transformers Animated *'Blackarachnia' from the Transformers Animated TV series *'Mr. Kat' from Kid vs. Kat *'Grooor' from Oban Star Racers Computer and video games *'Brad Fang' from Contra: Hard Corps *'Captain Tobias Bruckner' from Turok: Evolution *'Cyber Shredder' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue *'Dr. Crygor' from the WarioWare, Inc. games *'Bryan Fury' from the Tekken games *'Doctor N. Gin' from the Crash Bandicoot games *'The Electrocutioner' from Batman *'The Grox' are a race of cyborg carnivores that rule most of the Galaxy in Spore. *'Jax' and Kano from the Mortal Kombat games *'Lopers' from Return to Castle Wolfenstein *'Master Chief' from the Halo series *The Marathon Trilogy's protagonist *'Matthew Kane' from Quake 4 *'The Strogg' from the Quake series *'Plant Contra' from Neo Contra *'Raiden' & Gray Fox from the Metal Gear Solid games *'R.A.X. Coswell', a kickboxing cyborg from Eternal Champions and Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side *'Super Soldiers' Return to Castle Wolfenstein *'Barret' from Final Fantasy VII *'Nathan Spencer' From the Bionic Commando series *The Masked Man from Mother 3 *'Yoshimitsu' from the Tekken and Soulcalibur series *'Dr. Gordon Freeman' from Half-life series is debatably a cyborg *'Necrons', a race from the Warhammer 40,000 universe, are led by what seen to be intelligent machine organisms. See also *Cyborgs in fiction *List of fictional robots and androids *Science fiction * Cyborgs Category:Science fiction themes